Valerianna of the Eastmarch
Would be queen of Port Frostfall if it weren't for the Vistaran shift. History Early years She was the third child of parents here and the only daughter, when her father declared war on Clan Gremvahrel. Both brothers were casualties in the war whereas she remained in the safety of the city walls. When the gates fell and the Dragonborn poured into her hometown, she grabbed the first tools she could find and challenged the leader, Catharsis, to combat. He refused to take her seriously and used his shield to block her weak strikes without effort, eventually grabbing her 'weapon' and taking it out of her hand. As the enemy left, having taken some food supplies and "borrowed" a few farmers to learn agriculture, an orcish war-horn sounded. Out of energy to fight, the city's defenders were easily overpowered. When all hope seemed lost, the Gremvahrel returned, calling for Kharamat's justice to be upheld, and sided with their former enemies who were now too weak to protect themselves. Catharsis now stood in between Valerianna and the orcish chieftain and killed his adversary. In the following years, as relations with the Gremvahrel remained positive, she managed to win Catharsis's affection and they married. Being unable to conceive children because of their different physiology, they ended up adopting a human daughter and a Dragonborn son. The Vistaran Shift As continents were torn apart and cities flattened into the earth, Port Frostfall was wiped off the map within moments. Seeing their chance at becoming rich, the common folk revolted and formed a mob plundering the now unprotected vaults of the nobles. Most guards joined the masses, leaving rest painfully outnumbered. Some nobles were torn apart, others simply overrun; the few to make it out alive were Valerianna and her daughter. Catharsis' unwavering loyalty poised himself between them and did what he could to appease the crowd, parting with anything of value he had. Without a home or money, Valerianna and her family were forced to wander in search for a new haven from which to reconnect with Clan Gremvahrel. Post-Vistara She eventually found herself in the safety of the Brotherhood of the Bright Phoenix, due to her husband's valour and devotion to Kharamat. Now that he has left her to serve another grand purpose, she now fears for his life and that she may never see her son again. Personality Her identity as a noble runs strongly through her veins. She gives away her royal heritage with every word the speaks and every step she makes. She does, however, care deeply for her people (unless they betray her). Two-faced princess She has a clear separation between her public face and her personal one. In court and with strangers, she is serious and straight to the point. Her voice carries a level of authority that could convince most common folk to do as she commands. With family and friends, she is quick to laugh and regularly jests about anything. She is compassionate and driven. An Exotic Marriage Being married to a Dragonborn is beyond unusual for a human, but utterly unheard of for a noble. The cultural differences are a significant point of conflict, but worst of all is the judgement from around her. Getting looks and having to endure numerous labels have impacted Valerianna's outlook on other people. She is aware that her choice in marriage is unusual, but she thinks everyone else is just too intolerant and conservative. When talking to strangers she will often avoid telling them she is married to an exotic race, but she is too proud to lie about it when confronted directly. On repeated occasion, she called Catharsis 'her bodyguard' to avoid questions. Their inability to have child of their own was never a problem to both her and Catharsis. Her parents and the rest of the court however saw the end of the bloodline as a danger. Adopted children would have a much weaker claim to the throne and the risk of a coup always loomed overhead. Two attempts have been made and both failed, mostly due to the strength of the Gremvahrel militia.Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Nobles